


Unripe

by SinfulEve



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged Down Morty, Content approved by S.C.A.R., M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Smut, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulEve/pseuds/SinfulEve
Summary: One Rick decides to pick his Morty a bit too soon. This young Morty meets a new friend on an alien world who teaches him many things and leaves him with a secret present.





	Unripe

“I need your help, Morty. You’re light; you’ll go right up those trees,” Rick rambled as they trudged through the alien landscape. Morty was young, only seven. Most Ricks didn’t like taking such young Mortys with them. But this Rick could see the potential. Morty seemed okay, a little bit put off, but dealing with the odd creatures around them. “I need those mega seeds, Morty. Do you know what I can do with them?” Rick continued, letting some drool escape his mouth.

“Um, science stuff?” The little boy cocked his head. Were seven-year-olds usually that simple? Eh, maybe it would help hide his brain waves even better.

“Yes, Morty, ‘science stuff’. Great stuff. Stuff that you couldn’t even dream of,” Rick pulled his flask out of his coat. His buzz was starting to wane. 

“Look out, Morty! Run!” Rick pointed to some kind of large, hostile creature barrelling towards them. He took a swig from his flask and quickly turned tail. Morty was screaming and crying but the damn kid didn’t have the legs to go fast enough. Rick groaned, admitting that maybe Morty was a bit too young. He shoved the boy down a hill and into a thicket of whatever foliage that planet had. Hopefully he wouldn’t get eaten while Rick dealt with the current threat.

\-------------------

Morty tried to stop the tears, but he couldn’t. “Rick?” he called out as he started to wander. Rick said it would be fun, but Morty wasn’t having much fun.

“Anybody?” The young Morty called again. There were weird trees and bushes that he pushed his way through. He rested a hand on a particularly weird branch. To his surprise, it moved under his hand.

“What are you doing here?” A voice echoed from around him. Maybe it was only in his head, but the boy squeaked and jumped back from the writhing vine. The vine twirled in the air gracefully as the voice continued. “What is your name?”

“M-morty,” he muttered out. “I can’t find my grandpa,” he admitted with a sniff.

“Hm. Morty. My people would call you a shota. Is it okay if I call you that?” The vine started to touch him. It rubbed his belly and explored his back before ruffling his hair. Morty giggled, happy to have found someone nice. Even if they didn’t look like a person.

“Yeah, you call me that. I like nicknames.” He didn’t understand the nickname, but was happy to have one. “What can I call you?” The odd vine wrapped protectively around him in something like a hug.

“You can call me Tentacle. How about Tentacle-kun?” Morty giggled. That nickname made more sense. “Okay, Tentacle-kun!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Shota. You can stay with me until you find your grandpa.” Morty smiled happily as Tentacle-kun guided him further into the thicket.

“Thanks, Tentacle-kun,” Morty called as he started to feel at peace again. More tentacles appeared and caused him to ‘eep’ again.

“Do not worry, Shota. These are more of my arms. I have many of them, but I’m the only one here,” Tentacle-kun assured him as more vines moved around him. Some of them even had a little opening on their tips with an odd fluid dripping out. 

“Do you want to play a game while we wait for your grandpa?” Tentacle-kun suggested. Morty smiled, but then instantly frowned.

“Yeah, but I don’t have any of my toys,” he whined.

“Don’t worry, Shota. We don’t need any toys for this game,” Tentacle-kun assured him. A vine traveled up his leg and under his shorts. It even slunk under his underpants. Morty once again let out an ‘eep’ sound but didn’t fight it. The vine gently fondled his hairless pouch. It glided up to his tic tac dick and twirled around it, gently squeezing it and the glans. His surprised eeps turned into pleased sounds. He didn’t understand what was happening, but it felt nice. Nice in a way that he’d never felt before.

“Are you enjoying this, Shota?” Tentacle-kun asked. More tentacles crawled across his body.

“Y-yes… I think,” Morty muttered. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t want Tentacle-kun to stop.

“I’m glad,” Tentacle-kun murmured. A tentacle slid into Morty’s mouth and explored. It dripped out that strange goo, which tasted oddly sweet. Morty started to suckle it, enjoying the flavor. Something was happening to his pee pee. He didn’t understand it but he really, really liked what Tentacle-kun was doing.

Another tentacle started to slide up his leg again. This time it went for his smooth ass. It worked its way in between the two cheeks and dripped more fluid around his puckered asshole. Morty let out a worried sound, but none of the tentacles moved away. 

“Don’t worry, Shota. This will feel good for you. I’ll make sure of it,” Tentacle-kun’s soft voice echoed in his ear. Morty relaxed. He didn’t think playing with his pee pee would be so nice. Maybe his butt was also good and nice to play with.

He felt more and more slickness between his cheeks and the tentacle there slowly started to poke its way in. It started thin and only grew slightly as it started to dive in. The small amount of stretching also felt nice. It felt off to have it twirl and explore inside of him, but then it touched a certain spot that felt really nice. A happy sound escaped Morty and the tentacle focused its efforts there.

“Do you like that, my little Shota?” Tentacle-kun purred. The tentacle in his mouth pulled back. Morty’s drool slipped out with it, along with the odd fluid the tentacle produced. 

“Y-yes, Tentacle-kun. Something is going to happen. I don’t know what, but…” Morty bit his lips and his hips moved into the tentacles still working his hairless junk.

“That is normal, Morty. Let it happen, and enjoy it,” Tentacle-kun assured him. The tentacle in his butt pushed him forward so that his chest was on the ground and his ass was in the air. The tentacles on his front re-doubled their efforts and started to move faster. The one in his hole expanded and grew, stretching it uncomfortably wide. Still, it pressed into that one spot harder and in pace with the ones on his front.

Morty panted and gasped and soon that thing was happening. He didn’t know what it was but it felt so good and he rocked his tiny body into the tentacles. A few drops of his own odd fluid fell from his tiny penis.

“I told you that you would enjoy it, little Shota,” Tentacle-kun murmured. Morty smiled and tried to catch his breath. “But I need to do something else,” he continued. Morty tried to look at the tentacle inside him, but he was planted firmly against the ground.

“What is it?”

“I need to put something inside you.” A bulge traveled along one of the tentacles. It was the one in his ass. It pushed through his still-tight hole and spread it more open than ever before. Morty whimpered in pain, but the tentacles in front began their writhing again. He felt the bulge press against his ass and spread his muscles even widen. It felt oddly nice as it pressed against his boy button and that same kind of pleasure built again.

“That hurt…” Morty whined, but his tiny dick was starting to get firm again.

“There are more to come.” The tentacles gently stroked and fondled him. The one in the rear once again started thrusting into him. Morty moaned, feeling exhausted. It was all so sensitive that it kinda hurt, but it still felt good. Another bulge traveled through the tentacle. It pushed against his ass, again, and he tried to open it. Pain still shot through him as his muscles were stretched wide. But then it made it through and again it rubbed against his prostate.

“Keep going, Tentacle-kun. I’m going to do the thing again,” Morty begged. Tentacle-kun started to pulse his tentacle, stretching his hole even without the bulges.

“I’m glad to hear that, Shota.” Another bulge passed through, and that one felt much better than the other. Morty groaned and another entered. 

“You’re my little Shota slut, aren’t you,” Tentacle-kun muttered as he brought Morty to yet another orgasm. 

“I’m your Shota s-slut,” Morty agreed as his penis dribbled on the alien forest floor. The tentacles started to pull out and leave him. “Now, your grandpa is near. I’ll take you to him, but I need you to keep what we did a secret. Think you can do that, my little Shota?” Tentacle-kun lovingly wrapped his tentacles around Morty. Morty smiled and adjusted his clothes. His body felt shaky and tired. His ass was sore and he could still feel those things inside him. But he felt happy about his time with Tentacle-kun.

“Yes, Tentacle-kun,” Morty agreed and started to happily move where the tentacles lead him. He still felt weird with those bulges Tentacle-kun put inside him, but they weren’t uncomfortable. “Will we get to play again, Tentacle-kun?” Morty asked, biting his lip. Sadness filled his eyes at the thought of never seeing Tentacle-kun again.

“I’m afraid it’s not likely, my little Shota.” A tentacle wrapped around his belly and Morty hugged it. “But if you keep our secret, you’ll have more of my kind with you soon enough.” His tentacle caressed Morty’s now slightly distended belly. Morty didn’t understand, but he smiled at the happy words.

“I’ll miss you, Tentacle-Kun.” Morty hugged him tighter.

“I’ll miss you too, Shota.” The tentacles slipped away, hidden by the foliage as Rick wandered over.

“Oh, good. You’re still alive.” Morty frowned at his grandpa. Rick scowled at a small, green fruit in his hand. “This entire visit is a bust, Morty. They aren’t even ripe, Morty! This was a complete waste of time,” his grandpa griped. 

Morty smiled. “I had fun,” he said, but didn’t say anything else. He knew how to keep a secret.

“That doesn’t matter, Morty! This is an entire afternoon wasted. Let’s get out of here,” Rick grumbled as he opened a portal. He wandered through and Morty followed, trying not to limp.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. Please give us a way to contact you on the application.
> 
>    
> [ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
